Presence servers may provide presence information regarding a potential communication partner to subscribing user devices. Presence information provides a status indication of the ability and interest of the potential communication partner to communicate with the subscribing user device. A subscribing user device (e.g., a user client) of the potential communication partner may provide the presence information to a presence service, which may store this presence information in a personal availability record (or presentity). The presence service may include one or more presence servers.
The subscribing user device may include a Rich Communication Service (RCS) enabled address book that may periodically query the presence service for capability information relating to subscribers. For example, the subscribing user device may request information whether the listed subscribers in the RCS enabled address book are high definition (HD) Voice enabled. In instances in which an RCS client (e.g., in the subscribing user device) has determined that a subscriber has enhanced services enabled, the RCS client will query the presence server again to determine if the subscriber is currently in a network that supports those enhanced services when that contact is accessed. The RCS client may thereby prevent issuing an invite that requires particular capabilities (e.g., an HD Voice invite) when the called party is roaming in coverage (e.g., 3G coverage) that does not support that particular capability.